Krzyk Magii
by Srebro
Summary: Krótki tekst o tym, co może się stać, kiedy templariusz przestaje być opiekunem Kręgu.
– Co złego zrobiłam?

Młoda, czarnowłosa dziewczyna spoglądała hardo na stojącego przed nią templariusza. Mężczyzna miał dużą, łysą głowę, wyłupiaste oczy i chude dłonie pozostające w bezustannym ruchu. Przypominał trochę przerośniętego sępa. Mimo braku zbroi zachował miecz i wisior z insygniami Zakonu. Wykrzywił się ze złością na słowa młodej czarodziejki.

– Wina? Twoją winą, dziewko, jest to, że splugawiona zostałaś magią! Samo to czyni cię…

– A czy magia nie jest darem od Stwórcy?

Spokojny głos wytrącił oprawcę z równowagi. Doskoczył do dziewczyny, chlasnął ją na odlew w twarz. Czarodziejka nie spokorniała ani trochę, wprost przeciwnie – wypluła ślinę zmieszaną z krwią na buty łowcy.

– Musisz się trochę bardziej postarać. – Brązowe oczy błyszczały dziko i wściekle.

Mężczyzna zaryczał, skoczył na nią z pięściami. Przewrócili się, ale dwóch młodszych towarzyszy odciągnęło swojego mistrza na bok. Kobieta leżała na ziemi, na drobnej twarzy wykwitał już wielki siniak. Mimo to podniosła się sama, dalej elegancka, dumna i butna.

– Jeszcze się policzymy, suko. Nie myśl sobie, że obcowanie z demonami ujdzie ci na sucho.

Czarodziejka, wbrew wszystkiemu, roześmiała się głośno. Chwiała się lekko, ale jej śmiech wypełnił jaskinię, wywołując echo, odbijające się od ścian groty . Młodzi templariusze rozejrzeli się zaniepokojeni.

– Mnie? Podejrzewasz mnie o konszachty z demonami?! – Śmiech nagle się urwał, w głosie zabrzmiała nienawiść. – To ty zabrałeś mnie od rodziców, jak miałam cztery lata, ty mnie biłeś i to ty zabrałeś mnie na to odludzie, gdy miałam zostać przeniesiona do innego Kręgu! O mi chcesz zrobić? –Pochyliła się do przodu. – Zabić? Zgwałcić? Bo to mniejsza zbrodnia niż posługiwać się magią! Gdyby Stwórca istniał, nie pozwoliłbym na to!

– Bluźnisz! – ryknął templariusz i znowu zamachnął się na dziewczynę. Uchyliła się jednak, w ciemnych oczach błysnęło szaleństwo.

– Nie zmieniam się w demona, nie rosną mi łuski, nie zieję ogniem! Sam głosisz nauki, wedle których, nie mogę być plugawcem!

– Demon kryje się, bo wie, że kiedy się ujawni, to już nic nie będzie go chronić. Ale ja mam sposób na takie, jak ty!

Rekruci Zakonu popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Wiedzieli, co teraz się stanie i zgodne zaczęli wycofywać się ku wyjściu. Starszy mężczyzna nie zwrócił na to uwagi, popchnął tylko dziewczynę na ścianę. Kiedy zrozumiała, jakie są jego zamiary, wykrzywiła się w już nieudawanym przestrachu.

– Uważasz, że mam w sobie demona i mimo to… – wykrztusiła tylko.

– Głupia. – Głos templariusza brzmiał zadziwiająco łagodnie. – Ja wiem, że go w sobie nie masz. Ale tutaj nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Tylko dlatego tutaj jesteś.

Zdjął kaftan. Dziewczyna, teraz już nieco spanikowana, zaczęła rozglądać się po ciemnej jaskini. Tylko jedno wyjście. Tylko ona sama przeciwko trzem mężczyznom. Jeden już stał przed nią z opuszczonymi spodniami. Zareagowała instynktownie. Zanim mężczyzna ją dotknął, uformowała zaklęcie i uderzyła kulą czystej magii prosto w jego podbrzusze. Zawył, przewrócił się na plecy z wyprężoną męskością. Czarodziejka rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, po kilku sekundach opanowała się i przywołała energię. Ledwo widząc przez łzy, zmroziła staremu templariuszowi głowę.

Rekruci wbiegli do jaskini akurat w momencie, gdy oszroniony łeb odpadał od tułowia. Czarodziejka wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w ich kierunku. Między jej palcami zaczęły tańczyć intensywnie czerwone płomienie. Jeden chłopak odwrócił się na ten widok i z głośnym krzykiem wybiegł na zewnątrz, drugi chwycił miecz i tarczę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zasłonić przed stożkiem ognia, spróbował zaatakować dziewczynę mieczem. Ta tylko roześmiała się dziko. Chwyciła bez wysiłku ostrze miecza, wyrwała je z rąk zdumionego łowcy, po czym rzuciła w niego czymś twardym. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zauważył przed śmiercią, była młoda, ciemnooka brunetka, w podartej i pokrwawionej szacie czarodziejki, z kamienną, groteskowo powiększoną pięścią, zbliżająca się do niego z obnażonym mieczem.

* * *

Wyszła z jaskini, mrużąc oczy przed jaskrawym słońcem. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, templariusze musieli ją wywieźć daleko od Kręgu. Magia przepływała przez jej ciało, powodując przyjemne i intensywne mrowienie. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuła… Zawsze poddawana kontroli, zawsze powstrzymywana – teraz mogła wreszcie się uwolnić. Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie do tej pory sprawy, jak bardzo nadzór Zakonu nad magami był męczący.

Uniosła nagle głowę, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na zdobytym mieczu, teraz już poplamionym krwią. Opanowała się szybko i uświadomiła sobie, że musi złapać ostatniego z jej oprawców. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak to zrobić, w końcu jej wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Uniosła rękę, po prostu pozwalając, aby magia odkryła go za nią. Po chwili pobiegła w górę skarpy, powarkując chwilami jak pies, który złapał trop.

* * *

Zaczaiła się na niego w krzakach, przy wąskiej ścieżce. Ziemia powiedziała jej, że łowca idzie tą drogą i pokazała szlak, którym dodarła na miejsce o wiele szybciej. Po kilku minutach niecierpliwego wyczekiwania w końcu ujrzała, jak idzie, kulejąc i pojękując przy każdym kroku. Uderzyła kulą magii prosto w jego głowę i wyskoczyła zza krzaków. Chłopak był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie próbował się bronić – pozwolił, aby ogarnięta furią czarodziejka rozpłatała jego twarz.

* * *

Nie znała tej magii.

Nie przypominała niczego, co było opisywane lub pokazywane w Zakonie. To było tak, jakby cała natura stała się Pustką, udostępniając swoja moc, pozwalając się kształtować, udzielając rad. Czuła przyjemne oszołomienie, gdy pierwszej nocy udało się jej rozpalić ognisko, a za posiłek wystarczyło kilka owoców. Mieczem przycięła porwaną szatę, wyprała ją w małym strumyku, sama zaś wzięła kąpiel, wsłuchując się w cichy szmer wody na kamieniach. W końcu, naga, z mokrymi włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, usiadła przy ognisku, z szerokim uśmiechem wpatrując się w tańczące na bierwionach płomienie.

* * *

Życie w puszczy nie było łatwe, mimo pomocy natury. Owoce nie wystarczyły na długo, w końcu musiała zabić jakieś zwierzę.Jej wybór padł na rannego zająca, którego znalazła kilka dni po pozbyciu się łowców. Płacząc i przepraszając poderżnęła zwierzakowi gardło, mając nadzieję, że nie cierpiał zbyt mocno. Niewprawnie oprawiła go i jakimś cudem upiekła, aby być w stanie przełknąć mięso. Powoli zaczęła zastanawiać się nad zdobyciem noża, ponieważ krótki miecz, zabrany jednemu z jej oprawców, był zbyt nieporęczny. Jednocześnie bała się wrócić w bardziej zamieszkałe rejony, wiedząc, że łowcy i Zakon wciąż łatwo mogą ją wytropić.

* * *

Trzy tygodnie później poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje.

Poderwała głowę znad martwego, na wpół oskubanego ptaka i chwyciła miecz. Przywołała magię, ale ku jej zdziwieniu, nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Brudne włosy zjeżyły się jej na karku.

Inny mag.

Powoli i ostrożnie podniosła się, szykując zaklęcie, jednak na widok osoby, która wyszła spomiędzy drzew, głos zamarł jej w gardle.

Powoli i dostojnie, cicho jak zjawa, podeszła do niej elfka. Miała na sobie skórzane, ciemnozielone szaty i gruby, brązowy płaszcz. Jej wielkie, seledynowe oczy błyszczały nawet w półmroku, gdy wpatrywała się w przestraszoną dziewczynę. Kiedy podeszła bliżej ogniska, młoda czarodziejka dostrzegła siwe włosy, zaczesane w wysoki kok i siateczkę tatuaży, pokrywającą twarz elfki równie gęsto jak zmarszczki. Na ten widok kobieta skuliła się w sobie – miała przed sobą jednego z dalijskich elfów, tajemniczych i groźnych istot żyjących w najstarszych lasach i wciąż uciekających przed łowcami.

– Kim… jesteś? – wychrypiała dziewczyna, uświadamiając sobie, że ma problemy z mówieniem. Dziwna elfka wyciągnęła rękę.

– Nie bój się, da'len, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. – Głos miała spokojny, przywodzący na myśl szumiące drzewa. Zdjęła płaszcz i okryła nim wątłe ramiona dziewczyny.

– Po co… – próbowała wykrztusić czarodziejka, ale jej dziwna rozmówczyni położyła palec na ustach, nakazując milczenie.

– Weszłaś na ziemie naszego ludu, obca. A takich śmiałków na ogół zabijamy.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaszczękała zębami. Elfka wpatrywała się w ogień przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu westchnęła.

– Ale masz jednak w sobie moc, która pochodzi od mojego ludu. Moc, tak potężną, że nagina wolę duchów z Zaświatów do ciebie. Obserwowałam cię. Kim jest – myślałam. Czy wie? Czy chce wiedzieć?

Czarodziejka pisnęła z przerażeniem, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie są tylko we dwie – z mroku wynurzyło się kilku elfów, każdy z tatuażami na twarzy, tworzącymi piękne, surrealistyczne wzory, każdy z łukiem i kołczanem. Obeszli je, otoczyli i usiedli na trawie, wyraźnie zasłuchani w głos starej elfki.

– Patrzyłam, obserwowałam, jak uciekasz. Jak zabijasz zwierzęta, płacząc nad nimi, jak zasypiasz pod drzewem ufna, że Natura cię ochroni. Słuchałaś jej, a ona w zamian słuchała ciebie. Powiedz mi, dziecko… – Zwróciła na nią migotliwe oczy, w których odbijało się zbyt duże doświadczenie. – Które z twoich rodziców?

– S…słucham? – Dziewczyna zaszczękała zębami, mocniej owinęła się płaszczem, jakby chcąc się odciąć od świata.

– Które z twoich rodziców było z moje ludu? Któreś musiało być i przekazało ci wielki talent.

Czarodziejka zmarszczyła brwi.

– Oboje… Byli ludźmi. Chyba. Nie wiem, nie pamiętam ich. – Pokręciła bezradnie głową.

Jeden z elfów usiadł bliżej ogniska i zaczął strugać jakąś figurkę z kawałka drewna. Stara elfka milczała długo, zanim podjęła wątek na nowo.

– Nie ustalimy już tego, a szkoda. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia, co z tobą.

– Ze mną? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ja… Poradzę sobie. Chyba.

Ktoś parsknął kpiącym śmiechem. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, skuliła jeszcze bardziej. Elfka nagle wstała.

– Chcesz iść z nami?

– Ja… Co? Z wami? Z Dalijczykami? Przecież jestem tą… Obcą.

– Jesteś w połowie jedną z nas, masz zbyt potężny dar, żeby go zmarnować. Pomaga ci, ale już niedługo obróci się przeciwko tobie i zabije. – Umilkła na chwilę. – Chyba, że ktoś nauczy cię, jak go kontrolować. Oferuję ci tę wiedzę.

– Przecież nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś!

Elfka machnęła zniecierpliwiona ręką.

– Imiona są ładne, ale bezużyteczne. Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to jestem Sylwania. Opiekunka klanu, który obozuje niedaleko. Czy to wystarczy, aby zdecydować, czy pójdziesz z nami? – Wyciągnęła rękę.

Czarodziejka zapatrzyła się w ogień, analizując słowa starej opiekunki i obecną sytuację. Wiedziała, że magia, którą udało się jej wyzwolić, jest dziwna, niecodzienna. Że nigdy o niej nie słyszała. Owszem, bała się jej lekko, ale nie na tyle, żeby szukać pomoc. A teraz dalijskie elfy oferują jej naukę i pomoc. Po chwili wahania chwyciła szczupłą, ale silną dłoń elfki i podniosła się chwiejnie. Po raz pierwszy ujrzała na twarzy otaczających ją elfów uśmiechy.

– Dobry wybór, da'len. Chodźmy, późno już.

Ruszyły w stronę zbitej kępy drzew. Większość łuczników podążyła za nimi, dwóch zostało przy prowizorycznym obozowisku. Jeden z elfów, ten, który siedział i szybko coś rzeźbił, podszedł teraz do dziewczyny i szybko, jakby zawstydzony, wepchnął jej w ręce kawałek drewna. Dziewczyna, nawet w nikłym świetle księżyca była w stanie dostrzec wyryte na szybko, faliste linie, przedstawiające ptaka, zrywającego się do lotu. Zacisnęła rękę na podarunku i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu. Zaczynało się dla niej nowe życie.


End file.
